The 87th Hunger Games
by CatchingFire54321
Summary: Closed. Katniss and Peeta didn't start the rebellion and the hunger games are still on. Come submit a tribute and see if your tribute is a future victor. I do NOT own the Hunger Games!
1. Final Tribute List

Oh my gosh, I'm done :) Thankyou to everyone who submitted. Ok, so I got 4 more reviews when I only needed 3 and I felt so bad to leave someone out of this. So, my friend who submitted Poert said it was ok if she got booted. So, yeah :) I'm just so happy I'm done. Also, since I'm in a good mood, everyone who tried to guess the number of lists gets the sponsor points :)

**District 1**

F: Sparkle Dover, 15 (keeponrockin'inthefreeworld)

M: Ross West, 17 (Angelcandy55)

**District 2**

F: Kellan Ranyell, 14 (g-c003)

M: Kale Renner, 17 (MySoulToReap)

**District 3**

F: Eliza Shayne, 15 (Bookworm2795)

M: Mounty Samuels, 17 (Wouldn't you like to know)

**District 4**

F: Sage Ravenheart, 15 (sweetheart124)

M: Ricky Clifton, 15 (MockingJayzz)

**District 5**

F: Lila Wyatt, 16 (akatrixie)

M: Daniel Versaty, 17 (WalkerOfTheNight)

**District 6**

F: April White, 12 (sweetheart124) BB

M: Mason Sawyer, 16 (Optimisticboy101)

**District 7**

F: Anya Reemia, 16 (Shake me down)

M: Theodore Paolus, 12 (packman23)

**District 8**

F: Molly Stills, 15 (GhostWrite123)

M: Ronald Fexal, 12 (JuniperRacer)

**District 9**

F: Jewel Johnson, 12 (littlejunior98)

M: Gryphon Wilson, 17 (Grifeon)

**District 10**

F: Thalia Wilson, 13 (Shake me down) BB

M: Eric Therzal, 15 (MyRedPhoenix)

**District 11**

F: Dikota DiMarco, 13 (88)

M: Birch Rhodes, 18 (akatrixie) BB

**District 12**

F: Danica Reelum, 14 (keeponrockin'inthefreeworld) BB

M: Watt Brown, 14 (Whisper)


	2. Sponsor List

Hey, everyone. Here's the Sponsor List. Also, please pm/review me who you want to be your alliance/romance. Thanks (:

SPONSER LIST:

You will receive sponsor point by the following:

Reviewing: 10 points  
Pm me any ideas for the arena:15 points  
Answering questions correctly:10 points  
Every chapter your tribute stays alive (When games start): 30 points  
You all start of with 10 points.

**Survival:**

An empty 2 litre water flask: 5 points

A full 2 litre water flask: 30 points

A small basket of food: 45 points (5 crackers, 5 strips of beef jerky, 5 packets of dried fruit)

A large basket of food: 65 points (5 Bread rolls, 10 crackers, 10 strips of beef, 10 packets of dried  
fruit and 5 apples)

Small pack: 35 points (empty 2 litre water bottle, iodine, 5 crackers and 2 packets of dried fruit)

Medium pack: 45 points (Filled 1 litre water bottle, iodine, 2 bandages and a tourniquet, 5 strips of beef jerky, 5 crackers and 3 packets of dried fruit.)

Large pack: 60 points.( Filled 2 litre water bottle, iodine, 5 bandages, 10 strips of beef jerky, 15 crackers, 6 packets of dried fruit, sleeping bag and 5 fever pills.)

1 bandage: 5 points

Iodine: 20 points

5 strips of beef jerky: 25 points

Tent: 45 points

Sleeping bag: 40 points

**Weapons:**

Small knife: 25 points

Large knife: 40 points

Slingshot: 15 points

Sword: 50 points

Bow and 10 arrows: 50 points

5 Throwing knifes: 50 points

Axe: 50 points

A spear/javelin: 50 points

Prices will rise during the games. If you need any of these items just review/pm me what you need :)

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 10

Angelcandy55: 10

g-c003: 10

MySoulToReap: 10

Bookworm2795: 40

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 30

MockingJayzz: 30

akatrixie: 40

WalkerOfTheNight: 10

Optimisticboy101: 10

Shake me down: 40

packman23: 10

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 10

littlejunior98: 30

Grifeon: 10

MyRedPhoenix: 20

88: 10

Whisper: 10


	3. District 12 Reaping

Hey, guys. District 12 reapings are up. I'm so nervous for you guys to see this. I have no confidence in my writing…So yeah. Sorry if your reaping is short. I will make it up to you!

**Danica Reelum POV:**

I skip through the meadow, giggling with joy. I love the meadow. You never know which bugs you might find.  
I see a ladybug crawling up a flower stem and squeak excitedly. I _love_ ladybugs! I move towards it slowly and hold a finger up to the stem. The ladybug turns its direction and crawls onto it. I count 9 black dots on the ladybug's wings.  
"Danica, stop goofing around and get ready for the reapings!" My father yells at me, angrily.  
Sighing, I turn around and place the bug back onto the stem.  
I walk back towards my house by my father's side in silence while he yells at me for being stupid and for wasting my time. He is the worst father in the whole district. Sure, he provides a lot, but he is horrible. He's making me take out tesserae just so the chances of me getting chosen in the games are even higher.  
When we make it to the richer parts of the district, my dad stops yelling and starts acting like a nice father. He stops a couple of times, talking to some people and then ends up rolling his eyes when they walk off.  
When we make it to my house, I walk up into my room immediately. I open my closet and stand there for a while deciding what to wear. If I had a mother, she would have chosen something nice for me to wear.  
"Danica, hurry up!" My father roars from downstairs.  
I quickly pull out a pink dress and blue flats and run out of my room.  
My dad grabs me by the wrist and pulls me towards the town square.  
"Goodbye, father. I love you." I say, as we make it to the square.  
My father huffs in response.  
I turn around and walk towards the 14 year old section and wait for the mayor to come on stage. I look over to the 16 year old section, where my friend would have been today, if she didn't get reaped 4 years ago.  
The mayor steps onto the stage, talking about the history of Panem. I listen intently, unlike everyone else. The mayor is using up his time to teach everyone a little history, and I find it rude that no one gives him some respect to listen.  
When the mayor has finished, our escort, Burtrude, comes onto the stage.  
She wears a purple wig and purple lipstick.  
"Hello, district 12." Burtrude says, unenthusiastically. She must be disappointed that she got stuck with district 12.  
"Let's get these reapings started. Our female tribute is… Danica Reelum,"  
I furrow my eyebrows. Oh, well. At least I'll get to meet some nice people and experience life in the capitol for a few weeks. I walk onto the stage, and look for my father.  
When I find him, I find him smiling. I wave him goodbye.

**Watt Brown POV**

I wake up to the sound of my sister knocking loudly on my door.  
"Watt," Lidia whispers. "Time to get up now. We need to get ready for the reapings."  
Today is the first time that my sister has a possibility of getting chosen for the reapings. She isn't worried about herself though. She's worried about me. Typical Lidia.  
I grab a blue shirt and the first pair of pants I find. I hate dressing up nicely for the reapings. Who would want to dress up for the announcement of two people's deaths?  
When I'm done, I meet my sister in the kitchen. She's shaking slightly, staring at her breakfast.  
"You've got nothing to worry about, Lidia," I say, while scarfing down my own breakfast. "You didn't take out a lot of tesserae."  
"It's not me that I'm worried about. You have so much tesserae!" She says, her voice rising.  
"Don't worry about me. I won't get reaped."  
"Promise me." Lidia whispers.  
"I promise. I won't get reaped." I say, smiling.  
"Pinkie promise?" She says, holding out her pinkie.  
Rolling my eyes, I wrap my pinkie around hers and mutter, "Pinkie promise. Now, Let's go."  
When we make it to the square, Lidia walks to the 12 year old section, while I make my way to the 14 year olds.  
"Hello, district 12," Our escort says, sounding bored. "Let's get these reapings started. Our female tribute is… Danica Reelum,"  
A blonde, chubby girl makes her way out of the 12 year old section. She's a merchant child. She won't stand a chance. I see her wave, and turn to see her father. It looks like he's going to break into a dance of glee.  
"Now for our male tribute," She mutters. "Watt Brown."  
I walk towards the stage, quietly.  
I look out to the 12 year olds, trying to look for Lidia. She's on the floor, with a mob surrounding her.  
"Lidia?" I call, starting to jog towards the group. But a peacekeeper grabs me from the shirt and hauls me back onto the stage.  
"District 12,here are your lucky tributes."

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 10

Angelcandy55: 10

g-c003: 40

MySoulToReap: 10

Bookworm2795: 50

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 30

MockingJayzz: 60

akatrixie: 40

WalkerOfTheNight: 10

Optimisticboy101: 10

Shake me down: 40

packman23: 10

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 10

littlejunior98: 30

Grifeon: 10

MyRedPhoenix: 30

88: 40

Whisper: 10

Since you guys gave me great ideas, I gave you all 20 points (: 

**Question:** Every victor has to have a 'special talent'. What is Katniss'?

Review, please. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you hate and tell me any mistakes I made (:


	4. District 11 Reapings

Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews and helpful advice. I hope I've improved. Also, Birch's reapings are shorter and more undetailed since he is a bloodbath. I didn't want to spend too much time on him. Sorry if you find these reapings boring. My apologies.

**Dikota ****DiMarco POV:**

I always had to climb high above into the trees to get my work done. Everyone else was capable of reaching above and pulling the apples off the trees. But I was too short.

I sit on the lowest branch of a willow tree, chewing on the large red apple I picked. I really shouldn't be doing this, but what's the harm?

I'm never usually awake this early, but I can't stop thinking about the hunger games, imaging what it would be like to actually participate in them.

The sound of crunching leaves breaks me out of my reverie. I freeze. If it was a peacekeeper, what would I tell them? I'm going to get punished for certain.

I feel the tree I'm in starting to shake, and squeak in horror. I look down the tree and see my  
oldest brother Cray, shaking the tree while my younger brother, Roy, is laughing.

"Stop, stop!" I say, laughing.

My pleas only make him shake harder, resulting in me falling out of the tree.

I feel the wind leave my lungs at the impact of the fall. It wasn't a high drop, but my small body can't take much.

"We were worried about you Dikota," Cray says, smiling down at me. "Mum thought you ran off before the reaping."

"No," I say, starting to stand back up. "I would never do that. Just came out to think. Also, shut up, Roy." I say, turning to look at my still laughing brother.

Of course, this only makes him laugh harder.

"What's the time, anyway?" I ask.

"10 o'clock."

My eyes shoot up in surprise. I've been sitting here for a couple of hours now.

"Well, we better take you home." Cray says.

"No, I want to go for a swim. You two can go back."

"Ok, but you better come home before the reapings. Mum will kill you if you don't" Roy says.

I nod, and make my way to the pond. There are no swimming pools or beaches in district 11,  
which is why nearly every district 11 tribute who is in an aquatic terrain dies instantly.

I'm a pretty good swimmer, but there is still a lot of room for improvement.

I swim up and down the length of the pond, kicking my legs constantly. I could barely touch the bottom of the pond, and if I stopped kicking, I would go down.

I swim for another half hour before I decide that it's time to get ready for the reapings.

When I slam the door to my house, my mother comes rushing down the stairs.

"Dikota Dimarco!" My mother roars angrily. I'm in a heap of trouble now…"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Don't you ever leave the house without telling me where you're going!"

She rants for a few more minutes before she finally cools down. She has always been a hothead.

"Get ready for the reaping." She says, tiredly.

I see Roy looking at me from his room smiling. I glare at him. He's always laughing or smiling when I'm in trouble.

When I enter my room, I peel off my wet clothes and place them on the back of my chair to dry. I walk over to my closet and choose my blue v-neck shirt, plaid grey skort and black ballet shoes.

I meet my family at the front door.

"Ready?" My dad says, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"Yeah." We all grumble.

When we make it to the square, I leave my family and walk over to the other 13 year old girls. I find Willow standing at the back, isolated from everyone else.

"Hey, Willow." I say, walking towards her.

"Hey, you nervous?" She asks.

"Yes." I whisper. "How's Ryan?" Ryan is my other friend, and he is a total train wreck each year, before the reapings.

Willow opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted mid-sentence from the mayor. I wait impatiently for him to finish his speech, butterflies flying in my stomach.

Our mayor finally finishes, and our escort, who introduces herself as Pobbie Fresh, makes her way to the stage. She looks like a walking flower.

"Hey, everybody! Hope you're excited for the games as I am!" She exclaims.

Excited? She must be kidding.

"Ladies first!" She says, walking towards the reaping bowl. I clench my fists together.  
"Our lucky female tribute is…" Her hand starts clawing around for a slip. "Dikota DiMarco!"

What? Me? The butterflies double. I push my way through the section I'm in, keeping my head held high, hiding all my worry and fear.

I shake Pobbie's hand and look back at the crowd. I look out to the crowd looking at my family and friends. I'm going to win this for them. 

**Birch Rhodes POV BB:**

I sit on my bedroom floor, rapidly turning the pages of my psychology book. Ahh, psychology. Who doesn't love reading about it?

"Birch, get reading for the reaping!" my mother calls.

"But, mum! I want to finish my psychology book!"

"Finish it when you get back from the reapings!"

"No!" I whine.

"Birch! Don't make me take that book away from you!"

"Fine!" I snap

I get up, and quickly pull on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. The sooner I finish getting ready, the sooner I can get back to reading my book.

I look into the mirror, and comb my long, black hair. I can see the natural brown growing back from the roots.

I pull on my runners. I'm done.

I quickly pick up my book, and read the next chapter heading:  
_ Behavioural differences between a child and an adolescence male.  
_  
Interesting!

"Birch, let's go!"

Ugh! Right when I get to a good part!

When we arrive at the square, I say my farewells to my parents and make my way over to the other 18 year olds.

Everyone is talking nervously to one another, while I'm standing by myself, waiting for Oak and Cottie. They were always late, no matter what the occasion.

"Hey, Birchy," Oak says when he arrives.

"Finally! I was starting to think the peacekeepers took you. What took you so long?" I ask.

"Birch. We were 2 minutes late." He says, staring at me like I was an alien.

"Hi, Birch." Cottie says, blushing slightly. What's she blushing for?

"Hey. Shouldn't you be going to your section now?" I ask.

She nods, walking to the 18 year old girls, staring at me the whole time.

The mayor comes onto the stage, and talks for a good 10 minutes. What a waste of 10 minutes. I could be reading or studying!_  
_  
I tap my foot impatiently as our escort walks onto the stage. I picture my book, lying open on my floor, teasing me. I need to find out the behavioural differences of a child and an adolescence male! I must!

"Hey, everybody! You excited for the reapings?" When no one answers, our escort continues. "Let's start with the girls. Our girl tribute is, Dikota DiMarco!"

I see a short girl with dark hair make her way out of the 13 year old section. She looks confident, which surprises me. Usually, the 13 year olds end up crying.

"Now, our male tribute is, Birch Rhodes!"

I sigh to myself. Now I can't finish my book. I walk towards my death sentence slowly. I know I don't stand a chance in these games. I don't know how to use any weapons and I'm not that strong. I wonder what death will be like. Would it be painful?

"District 11, I give you your tributes!"

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 40

Angelcandy55: 10

g-c003: 85

MySoulToReap: 10

Bookworm2795: 85

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 50

MockingJayzz: 80

akatrixie: 60

WalkerOfTheNight: 10

Optimisticboy101: 50

Shake me down: 60

packman23: 45

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 10

littlejunior98: 30

Grifeon: 45

MyRedPhoenix: 50

88: 60

Whisper: 10

Also, sorry for the last chapter's question. The answer I was looking for was fashion designing. I'm guessing I wasn't quiet clear with that, so I'm giving you the points whether you said her talent was fashion designing or hunting.

**Question:** How many siblings does Gale have? 


	5. District 10 Reapings

Hey, everyone :) I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter :) Hopefully you like this one just as much!

**Thalia Wilson POV BB:**

I hate studying; it's such a waste of time. But my mother always insists that if I get good grades, I will get a great job when I'm older and earn money.

Whatever, I don't care what job I get. In fact, I don't want any job at all. My grades are fine, anyway and I don't care about money.

I turn my music up higher, singing along with it, and start packing up my study notes.

I look at the clock hanging up above my bed. Time to get ready for the reaping, I guess. I pull on a red tank top and black pants and look into the mirror.

My dirty blonde hair looks as greasy as ever, but I really don't care. What's the point in getting dressed up for the reaping? I hate them.

I look into the corner of my room, gazing longingly at my flute. I love playing it. It's probably the only time when you will catch me at my happiest. Maybe I could play just before I leave…

I turn my music off and open the case that contains my flute. I pick up the wooden instrument gingerly, and start playing some of the songs I've been starting to write.

A knock interrupts me.

"What?" I ask, harshly.

"Darling, it's time to leave for the reaping!" My mother calls through the door.

Rolling my eyes, I pull on the closest shoes near me, and walk out my room.

"Honey," My mum starts disapprovingly. "Comb your hair. You want to look nice for the Capitol."

"No, I don't!" I snap. "To look nice for the Capitol, you would have to have stupid purple skin and ugly orange eyes! You're telling me I want to look nice for the Capitol?"

I storm out the front door, making a show to slam the door.

"Thalia, wait!" I hear my mother rushing out the front door. I hear her sigh and call, "I'll be there soon!"

I roll my eyes angrily. Could she see that I was not up for conversation right now?

On my way to the square, I see a couple girls pointing at me whispering quietly.

I storm up to them. "Do you have a problem?" I ask, putting on my best scary voice. They look at me, faces full of surprise and terror.

"Are you laughing at my clothes? Because you can't talk either," I say, pointing to a girl who is practically dressed in rags. I know she is poor and I'm kicking below the belt, but I really don't care.

I turn around and continue my walk towards the square.

When I arrive, I walk over to the 13 year olds, finding my own little space at the front.

I'm not surprised to see an ugly escort make her way to the stage.

"Hey, everybody! Are you all pumped up for the reapings?" Pumped? How old was this lady?

"Let's get this started!" She walks towards the girls bowl, lazily.

"Our lucky female tribute is…" She plunges her hand in the bowl, her chubby hand getting stuck. She pulls back her hand hardly, freeing it, before she continues, "Thalia Wilson!"

I stand there in shock for a while, but start making my way to the stage, not wanting to look weak.

A sudden rage flares through me as I look at our escort. She looks like she won the lottery.

"You look great!" I whisper to her, sarcastically when I make it to the stage.

She starts smiling and blushes. Yup, Capitol people are clueless.

I look out to the crowd and find my mother, wailing. She'll get over it.

**Eric Therzal POV:**

I sit on my best friend's –well, practically brother's- bed discussing the hunger games and what it would be like to actually participate in them.

"Do you think one of us will get reaped?" Rylie asks, playing with the hem of his jacket.

"I don't know. We don't have much tesserae…" I say, struggling to find an answer.

"Would you ever volunteer?"

"No!" I scoff. "Would you?"

He hesitates for a while, before replying, "If it were you… then I think I would."

Typical Rylie. He would do anything for me. I remember when he took me to his house when my parents died. He asked his parents if I could stay with them. His parents were reluctant at first, but Rylie kept on insisting. He is very persuasive and persistant when he wants to be.

"Boys, I hope your ready!" Rylie's mother, Pam, asks.

"Yeah," Rylie calls. Actually, we hadn't even brushed our teeth yet.

"I'm going to get changed." I tell Rylie.

I walk to my room and pick out the clothes I'm wearing. I choose a pair of jeans and a black shirt, which I roll the sleeves up just a little higher then my elbows. I comb my jet black hair and pull on my dress shoes.

I walk down the corridor, to which I meet Rylie's mum, Pam. She looks disapprovingly at my messy hair. But she knows not to bother asking me to comb it. I never do.

"Breakfast's in the kitchen." Pam says, smiling.

I make my way to the kitchen immediately, where I find a stack of pancakes and a jug full of orange juice.

I gobble down a fair share of pancakes and drink a few cups of orange juice before Rylie comes and inhales down the rest.

"Mum, me and Eric are walk to the reapings together." Rylie says, when she enters the kitchen.

"Well, then, you better leave now. The reaping's starting soon. Your father and I will see you there." Pam says.

We both stand up, scrapping our chairs against the floor.

Rylie heads over to the door, while I stay where I am, frowning.

Dirty dishes and untouched food is still placed on the table. I look back up at Pam, who's cleaning the whole house spotless. I pick up the plates and cups and put them in the sink. When I turn back to retrieve the orange juice, Pam blocks my way.

"Thankyou, Eric. I can clean up the rest. Go with Rylie."

I nod, and walk over to the door. Rylie's looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"What, have you never seen someone clean a table before?" I snap.

"Let's go." He says in reply, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

Halfway into our walk, Rylie starts laughing.

"What?"

"Ladies man," Rylie says, whistling.

"What?" I repeat, confused.

"Dude, look at all the girls looking at you."

I look up and see a couple of girls looking in our direction. They were looking at Rylie. "No, there not. There looking at you."

In that moment, Rachelle, a fairly popular girl, comes over to us.

"Hey, Rylie, I didn't know you had a brother."

"We're not brothers." I say with a smile.

We were often confused as brothers by many. We had the same black hair, stormy grey eyes and sun kissed complexion.

She starts swooning for reasons I do not know.

"Sorry, Rachelle. We've got to get going. Reaping day, remember?" Rylie says with a smile.

He's always liked her.

"Yeah…" She mumbles, "I'll see you around then." She smiles at me before walking off back to her friends.

"Told you." Rylie muttered, annoyed.

"What? She wasn't even talking to me!" I say. "Can we just go to the square?"

He sighs, and we continue walking.

"Hey, everybody! Are you all pumped up for the reapings?" We hear a women say, in a Captiol accent.

Rylie and I look at each other, relieved. We just made it on time.

We slip in the section with the other 15 year old guys, undetected.

I look up onto the stage and see our escort. They keep getting more ridiculous every year. This year, our escort looked like an orange. She is plump and had skin as orange as you can get.

"Let's get this started!" She walks towards the girls bowl, dragging her feet.

"Our lucky female tribute is…Thalia Wilson!"

Ahh, Thalia. Who didn't no her? She is the loner at school, mainly because she is the most hostile person you could come across. But I still fell bad. She's only 13.

I watched her walk up to the stage, not a peep coming out of her.

Her icy blue eyes brighten up suddenly, and when she makes it to the stage she says something I can't quiet catch to the escort. The escort smiles and blushes slightly.

"Now, for our boys! Gosh, who else is excited?" She sticks her hand in the boys' bowl, taking a while to get a slip. "Our lucky boy tribute is… Eric Therzal!"

I'm in shock for a moment, but get over it quickly. I calm myself down before making my way up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" I look out at the 15 year olds. Rylie has a look of determination on his face and I remember our conversation from before:  
_"Would you ever volunteer?"  
"No! Would you?"  
"If it were you… then I think I would."  
_  
His hand starts to rise slightly, but I glare at him and shake my head. When I see that his hand is still rising, I growl, "NO!"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, wondering what had caused my sudden outburst.

Rylie's hand falls back down to his side, and his face crumples in pain. _  
_  
"Well, then. District 10, your tributes!"_  
_

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 60

Angelcandy55: 10

g-c003: 105

MySoulToReap: 45

Bookworm2795: 85

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 70

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 60

WalkerOfTheNight: 30

Optimisticboy101: 50

Shake me down: 95

packman23: 65

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

littlejunior98: 30

Grifeon: 55

MyRedPhoenix: 70

88: 80

Whisper: 10

**Question: **Why is Johanna Mason scared of water?

Remember to tell me who you want as your ally/romance. I'll try to see if I can make it work ;)


	6. District 9 Reapings

Hey, everyone, I am so sorry I haven't update sooner! It's just that homework is getting out of control. I was able to update today, because I'm sick, and didn't go to school. Sorry if these reapings aren't good. I'm a bit out of my head today…

**Jewel Johnson POV:**

I sit on my bed with my poetry book lying in front of me_. Everything happens for a reason _I scrawl, finishing my poem. I close the thick book and place it on the foot of my bed.

Not only is it full of poetry, but it's full of all the hardships I've gone through in my life. It's the one thing I truly love. That, and my journal.

I grab my journal, which I hide under my mattress and start writing down all my stress away.

I trace the scars on the insides of my wrist, and grab the knife I keep under my pillow.

A loud knock interrupts my actions, and I quickly stash the knife back where it belongs.

"It's time to get ready for the reaping, Jewel." Chloe, my incredibly annoying sister says, in her strong voice.

Sighing, I turn around and start writing back in my journal.

"Jewel, you can write in your journal later! We're already late as it is. You can't be late for your first reaping! Do you want the peacekeepers to come and kill you?"

Honestly, I really don't care if the peacekeepers come. They could take the pain away. The pain from the bullies at school, from the memories of my father… From everything.

"Fine." I mutter, anyway.

I walk over to my nearly empty closet and pick out the dress I made for the reapings. My family can't afford much, so I had to find materials and make the dress myself.

I sigh as I see a piece of thread hanging off from my dress. I pull on the string, resulting in even more thread coming out.

I take the knife back from my pillow and cut the thread. A small piece is still hanging off my dress, but I don't care.

I slip on my plain, white dress and my white shoes that I found on the side of the road.

When I walk out my door, I bump into Chloe, who is pacing in the small area in front of my room.

"Finally, I thought I was going to drag you out!" She exclaims.

I roll my eyes and say, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. I was seriously considering dragging you out."

I walk down towards the kitchen, Chloe following me.

"What's that Jewel?" She says.

I turn around and see her pointing to the thread hanging down my leg.

I shrug in response.

"Jewel, you can't go out like that!" Chloe says, disapprovingly.

"It's just a piece of thread! Jeez, what is this?" I ask, annoyed.

"Here, let me take it off."

"No, it's fine. You're going to wreck the dress!" I say, slapping the hand that was moving towards the thread.

"I won't." She insists.

She pulls on the thread, and like before, even more thread comes out.

"See! Don't touch!" I tell her.

Of course, Chloe being the annoying sister she is, she holds onto the string while I turn to walk away.

When I enter the kitchen, I grab the scissors on the counter. I look down at the dress, and see it's shorter then it was before.

Instead of giving Chloe the satisfaction she wants, I snip the thread wordlessly. And turn to leave the house.

I don't even say bye to my parents or Chloe and start my walk to the square.

My sister treats my like her enemy. I know no one else treats their sisters like this. Chloe is popular at school. I don't know what she tells everyone about me, but they stay away from me. I just wish I could be more respected then her. Then I would be the more liked sister.

Adrenaline pumps through me as I think of possible ideas. Should I ditch the reaping? Should I volunteer?

If I ditch, people would obviously know. But what if the peacekeepers get me?

If I volunteer, I could live the life of a queen, right before I die. And if I win, everyone would love me. But, I could die. Not like that's bad.

I pause behind the Justice Building trying to make a decision. What do I do?

"Our female tribute this year is… Jewel Johnson!"

Well, I guess my decision was made.

**Gryphon Wilson POV:**

"It's perfect!" Kimberley said, jumping up and down. "Isn't it perfect, Gryphon?"

I rolled my eyes at my sister, looked at the blue dress she was pointing to.

"Yeah, it's great. Only problem is you don't have enough money for it."

"I know… That's why I was wondering if you could pitch in?" She asked, smiling at me.

This was pathetic really. Kimberley was 18, she worked.

"Kimberley…" I said, disapprovingly.

'I know, I know. We don't have enough money, blah, blah. But it's perfect! I can wear it to the reaping, parties…" She says, looking at me expectantly.

She knows I'm going to end up giving her the money. I give her most things she wants.

"Fine, but don't tell dad."

"I won't. I'm not that stupid!"

"Yes, yes you are." I mumble under my breath, grabbing the money out of my pocket.

She looked up and glared at me. I smile at her, innocently as I hand her the money.

Kimberley stands at the door of the store, hesitantly. "Thanks…" She mutters."

I'm in a bit of a shock. She never thanks me for anything.

"Go buy the dress, before I take my money back." I say, smiling at her, acting nonchalant.

I stay outside the store, waiting for her to buy the dress. The store is in the richer parts of the district and I hardly ever come here, which is why I get a shock when I see a clown, making balloon animals, and handing them to the kids.

I freeze where I am, my heart pumping 5 times faster then before.

The clown looks up at me, and starts smiling. How do kids find clowns amusing? With their frizzy, rainbow coloured hair, red nose, ridiculous painted lips and gigantic feet.

He's walking joylessly up to me, holding out a balloon towards me.

"No." I say to the clown. He's still walking towards me. "Stay away from me!"

The clown makes an 'oh' sound, and holds his hands up for a hug.

I can't take this anymore. I turn around and sprint away from the clown.

Stupid clown. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Gryphon, where are you going!" I hear Kimberley call.

I turn around and see Kimberley standing at the entrance of the store, next to the clown staring at me. He lifts his hands up, motioning me to come back.

"Gah!" I gasp. I turn around and start running.

"GRYPHON? I NEED SHOES!" I hear my sister roar.

If she wants shoes, she going to have to come to me.

When I finally arrive at my house, I lock the door behind me.

"Gryphon, is that you?" I hear my dad call.

"Y-yeah." I stammer.

My dad walks around the corner, finding me still pinned onto the door.

"What's wrong? Where's Kimberley?" My dad asks, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Clown." I tell my dad. He nods in understanding.

I never usually scare easy. But clowns are a different story.

"You need to get ready for the reaping. Hope your sister comes home in time…"

"Oh, trust me. She'll be coming home any time now." I say, remembering my cheap sister calling for shoes.

As expected, the door knob twists, and 'somebody' starts banging on the door. My dad opens the door, and Kimberley comes barging in.

"Gryphon, what was that?" She asks. "I need shoes!" She cries.

"I'm sorry! I forgot I had to buy everything you want!" I snap back.

"Hey, you didn't need to buy me anything!" She yells back at me.

"Well, if I didn't, you would be moping all day!" I yell back, even louder.

"Kids!" My dad says. "We don't have time for this! Gryphon, get ready for the reaping. Kimberley, come with me."

"Anger problems…" I hear Kimberley mutter.

"SHUT UP!" I yell over my shoulder, before slamming the door to my room.

I walk over to my closest and sit in front of it, trying to calm down.

Damn, Kimberley was annoying. She really doesn't know when to shut up.

After a few minutes, I open my closet and start rummaging for something to wear. I pull out my dark green tux and comb out my straight blonde hair.

I walk out of my room, and find Kimberley waiting downstairs. She looks pretty in her dress, I think reluctantly.

My dad comes downstairs with a pair of blue shoes. Sadness clouds over my fathers eyes.

"You both look exactly like your mother." He says, with a frown.

Unlike my dad's sharp features, brown hair and eyes, we both had round faces, blue eyes and blonde hair. I never got to meet my mother. She died giving birth to me, but apparently she was quiet the looker.

"What's that?" Kimberley asks my father, changing the subject.

"These were your mothers shoes." My father says, frown deepening.

"Oh…" Kimberley mutters, stupidly.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving for the reaping now." I say, trying to change the topic, like Kimberley had.

My father nods, and he heads over to the door.

When we arrive to the town square, we say our farewells, and Kimberley and I head over to the appropriate section. When I'm with the other 17 year old boys, I make my way to the back.

"Hello, lovely people of district 9! The reaping's finally here, eh?" Our escort says, smiling widely.

Who does this woman think she is? I'd like to see her in the arena, and then we'll see who's smiling.

"Ladies first! Our female tribute this year is… Jewel Johnson!"

A tanned, anorexic girl makes her way from behind the Justice Building. What was she doing there? Everyone starts talking at once.

"She was trying to run away!" Someone to my left exclaims.

"That's Chloe's sister!" Someone else says.

_She_ was Chloe's sister? I though shocked. She couldn't be.

The escort looks to the mayor who shrugs, and the escort continues.

"And our male tribute is…" She reads the name off the slip, but her voice is too quiet compared to the loud chatter everyone else is making.

"I SAID!" She half screams into the microphone. "OUR MALE TRIBUTE IS GRYPHON WILSON!"

Everyone falls silent, while I stand there in shock. Me. The Arena. This couldn't be happening.

"Gryphon, sweetheart. Come up please!" Our escort calls into the microphone.

A sudden rage flares through me. I push past everyone else, and make my way to the stage.

I'm going to win this. And I'm going to bring the Captiol down.

So, there are the reapings. Like I said before, I'm out of my head today, so sorry if these reapings are bad! I promise to update once I feel better.

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 80

Angelcandy55: 30

g-c003: 125

MySoulToReap: 45

Bookworm2795: 85

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 90

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 60

WalkerOfTheNight: 50

Optimisticboy101: 50

Shake me down: 130

packman23: 90

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

littlejunior98: 30

Grifeon: 70

MyRedPhoenix: 90

88: 100

Whisper: 10

**Question:** Who gives Katniss her mockingjay pin?


	7. District 8 Reapings

Hey, guys. Quick update and I'll probably update again this weekend. I really don't know how to kill the tributes off. Any suggestions?****

Molly Stills POV:

I quickly pull on my shorts and tank top and place a blouse and pants on top. I sneak my way downstairs, jumping over the step that always creaks when you apply pressure to it. When I make it downstairs, I turn left and exit through our backdoor. I start jogging to meet Colby on the outskirts of the district, and we head off to our training.

"I'm volunteering today." I tell her, with a smile.

"You ready for it?" Colby asks.

"Definitely."

"That's cool. I'll volunteer next year and we can be victors together." Colby says, an ear to ear grin spreading across her face.

"What do you think your parents will think?" My smile disappears.

My family don't know that I'm a career. No one does, but for some reason, everyone knows Colby is.

My mother has always been protective of my since the day I was born; the disadvantage of being born prematurely. She doesn't even let me participate in sports. And ever since my brother died in the hunger games, we're not aloud to speak a single word about them. He was in the final three. So close…

"I don't know…," I mutter. "But, when I win, my mother won't have to worry about money. My father's money isn't going to last forever."

Anger flashes through me as I think of my father, but I keep myself composed. He left just last year, to head off to district 1.

When we finally make it to our training spot, I remove my blouse and pants and walk immediately

I walk over to the flour bag that I use as a punching bag, letting all my anger flow out.

"Whoa, Molly. You'll break the bag if you keep punching it like that." Colby calls.

I stop punching and move to the bush, where we stash our knives.

Colby and I start throwing them at the trees around us, hitting our target every time.

We stop throwing, and I watch as Colby starts assessing some plants.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to a green, pointy leaf.

"I'm not sure…" Colby replies.

I pluck the leaf from its stem, holding it to my face.

"It looks familiar…" I murmur.

I hold the leaf to my nose, and smell the odour coming from it.

"What is it?" Colby asks, standing next to me, alarmed by my sudden freeze up.

"Mint." I state. Great, I think angrily. The leaf had to be the one thing I'm allergic to.

I look down to my now itchy hands, rashes forming all over them.

"Get water." I tell her calmly, trying not to worry her.

Colby rushes to her backpack and pulls out her water bottle, splashing half its contents on my hands, and the other half on my face.

"Molly, we need to take you home now!" Colby says, grabbing my shoulders.

"No, no I'm fine. Minor reaction." I say.

"You sure?" Colby asks.

"Yes." I lie, adding a laugh at the end.

"Well, we need to go home now anyway. We need to get ready for the reaping. See you later, Molly." Colby says, looking back at my hands before walking away.

"See ya." I say, before turning off to sprint back to my house.

When I arrive home, I slip through the back door and sneak into the house, hoping my mom wont find me.

"Hello, Molly" I hear, just as I reach the first stair.

I turn around and find Ike standing next to the kitchen table.

"Hello, Ike." I say, nodding my head.

"You wouldn't mind telling me where you were, would you?" He asks.

I feel anger bubbling up inside me, staring at my younger brother. Instead of telling him where to go, I reply, "I was just with Colby."

"What's that on your hands and face? " He pushes on.

"Nothing," I lie. "I just tripped over. Something wrong?" I ask him, innocently.

"Nope, nothing."

"Good… Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to change."

I walk up the stairs to my room, and once I'm in I remove my sweaty clothes and stash them under my bed.

I jump into the shower, and turn the cold water on, letting it run over my hands and face. I feel sudden relief as I see the red fading out of my hands.

"Molly, hurry up!" I hear my mother call from the other side of the door. I turn the tap off, and start drying my shoulder length, wavy blond hair.

I pull on black stockings and my favourite halter-neck black dress. Perfect.

I walk down the stairs, and into the kitchen opening the fridge. I pull out a punnet of strawberries, and start shoving them into my mouth, not bothering to cut the leaves off the end. Training always made me hungry…

"Time for the reapings." My mother calls out to me and my three brothers, Stephen, Joseph, and Ike.

I suppress a groan, my stomach no where near satisfied. Oh, well. I'll eat on the train to the Captiol.

When we arrive at the town square I say goodbye to my mother and brothers, who are –thankfully- all too young to participate in the games.

I stand in perfect posture, waiting for our escort to reap somebody, but she keeps blubbering about what a beautiful day it was and I was starting to get angry.

"Ok! Time for the reapings. Ladies first!" She says finally, walking over to the girls' ball.  
She pulls out a slip and reads the name: "Maple Streets!"

A 12 year old makes her way to the stage, and starts crying. Before our escort asks for volunteers I shriek, "I volunteer!"

I hear gasps all around me and try not to look at my mother and brothers.

"Ah! A volunteer, how exciting! What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Molly Stills."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your female tribute!" Half the people in the town square start cheering and

I dare to peek at my family. My brothers are crying, clinging to my mother. My mother stands there, motionless, staring at nothing.

I cringe internally, feeling angry at myself, but smile and wave to audience. I'm going to win this for my family.

**Ronald Fexal POV BB:**

I sit at our dining table, in conversation with my mother and sister.

"Now, kids. When the reapings are over, we are going to Aunt Salma's house. So don't go making plans, okay?"

My sister, Ellie and I groaned. Aunt Salma is one of those Aunts who squeeze your cheeks and blabbers on about how cute you are.

"Not Aunt Salma, please!" I whine, my mouth full of the toast I made.

"She invited us over, Ronald! I'm not going to say no! It will be fun; Aunt Pattie will be there too!"

I look at Ellie in disbelief. If you thought Aunt Salma was bad, Aunt Pattie was horrible.

I remember my last visit there, the red lipstick smeared all over my cheek, and shudder.

"Oh, yeah. Fun, fun!" Ellie says, rolling her eyes.

"Very." I say, sarcastically.

My mother smiles at our little banter. My mother didn't really enjoy the company of Aunt Pattie and Salma either. They were my fathers sisters, and after his death, they spent most their time over at our house.

"Get ready for the reapings, Ronald" She says, standing up to clear the table.

Today is my first reapings, and I'm terrified. Ellie luckily doesn't have to go throw the horrors anymore.

I sigh nervously and head up to my room. _I'm not going to be chosen, _I tell myself, over and over again.

I pull on my jeans and red polo shirt and step towards the bathroom. Am I supposed to fix my hair? I shrug as I start slicking it back.

When I'm done, I look into the mirror, staring at myself. My blue eyes look watery and you can really see my pale skin, with my dark brown hair pushed back.

I stand there for a few more minutes. _I'm not going to get chosen!_

I head back towards the kitchen, family at the front door.

"Don't you look handsome, Ron?" Ellie says, with a sad smile.

I wear the same smile she does. My dad used to always call me Ron. 6 years after, and I'm still just as sensitive about the subject of my father.

All of a sudden, my coughing fits start up, and my mum hurries, getting a napkin. I grab at from her hands and hold it to my face

My sister gently taps my back, "It's ok, Ron, it's ok." She repeats.

When I've finally stopped coughing, I look back into the napkin and find blood splatters.

After 4 years with my illness, people would think that the sight of the blood doesn't scare me. How wrong they were.

Ellie takes the napkin from my hand, and throws it in the bin.

"Let's go." My mother says, voice uneven.

When we make it to the square, I say goodbye to Ellie and my mother and walk towards the other  
twelve year olds.

"Hello, district 8! What beautiful weather you have here! Perfect for the reapings!" Our escort calls.

I shiver at the sight of her. She's wearing all red.

I zone out for a while, as the escort keeps talking about the weather.

"Ok! Time for the reapings. Ladies first!" Her hand claws in the ball until she finally gets a piece of paper. "Maple Streets!"

I watch as Maple, a girl in my class, is called.

"I volunteer!" A girl shrieks.

A girl from the 15 year old section makes her way to the stage. I honestly thought that her friend, Colby would have volunteered. This girl looks nothing like Colby. She has a few freckles sread across her face and round hazel eyes.

"Ah! A volunteer, how exciting! What's your name, Sweetie?" Our escort asks.

"Molly Stills."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your female tribute!"

Our escort walks over to the boys' ball and plunges her hand in deep.

"Our male tribute this year is, Ronald Fexal!

I walk to the stage slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. I'm going to the hunger games. A mere 12 year old, who's ill. I can't do this! I start to feel myself start to shake.

"I give you your tributes for the 87th games!" Our escort says, enthusiastically.

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 80

Angelcandy55: 30

g-c003: 145

MySoulToReap: 45

Bookworm2795: 130

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 90

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 80

WalkerOfTheNight: 70

Optimisticboy101: 50

Shake me down: 150

packman23: 90

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

littlejunior98: 30

Grifeon: 90

MyRedPhoenix: 110

88: 120

Whisper: 10

Did anybody notice any Simpsons characters in here? 10 sponsor points to whoever tells me who they are!  
**  
Question: **Who does Maggs volunteer for in the Quarter Quell? 


	8. District 7 Reapings

Sorry I couldn't update this weekend. I had to go to a sleepover :P

**Anya Reemia POV:**

As a special treat, the orphanage lets us have free time before the reaping. My friends and I decide to hang out at the docks. I was one of the few girls that will be coming, but I don't mind. I find that I get along with boys much better.

We watch a man fishing, which is unusual for a district 7 citizen to do.

"I'm bored, let's do something!" Samskine exclaims.

"Truth or Dare?" Beare asks.

"You're joking!" I laugh. I haven't played that game in years now.

"C'mon!" Beare pleads.

"Fine…" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Beare, you first. Truth or Dare?" Samskine

"Truth." Beare replies, excitedly.

"Who do you like?" Samskine asks.

"No one..." Beare replies, a blush flushing across his cheeks.

"Aww, he's blushing!" I say. "Tell us Beare!"

He looks at me, his blush deepening. "I told you, no one."

"We'll find out later," I tell the others. "After the reapings."

"Ok, your turn Anya," Beare says, trying to change the subject. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I say, feeling the excitement bubbling up in me.

"Push his bucket into the water." Josie tells us, pointing to the man fishing.

"Ok," I say with a shrug.

I walk slowly over to the man, hearing a few giggles behind me.

"Hi, any luck?" I ask sweetly.

The man looks over to me and frowns. "Get away from me. I know what you and your friends are up to. I suggest you go home back to your parents." He faces back to the ocean, a small smile spreading across his face. "Oh, that's right. You _have _no parents."

I feel anger flush through me. He did not just say that to me! I will take pleasure in knocking his fish back into the ocean.

But before I do, I grab 2 fish and put them both in my left hand. With my foot, I kick over his bucket and watch it and his fish fall into the water below.

"Run!" I shout, smiling.

I see the man behind me turning around trying to grab hold of me, but he's not fast enough.

My friends and I run all the way to the town, laughing.

I hold the two fishes I stole out to Beare. "Dinner," I say, feeling triumph.

The orphanage under feed us, so he takes it with eager.

"Time for the reapings," My other friend, Stelark replies.

We walk towards the square, separating in all different directions. I watch as Beare makes his way over to the 16 year old boys section, still holding the fishes. People stare at him, but he continues to walk confidently. I can't help but laugh.

When our district's escort makes her way to the stage, my friends and I focus all our attention towards her.

"Hello, my gorgeous friends!" Friend? What a great friend, sending off people to their certain deaths, I think sarcastically.

"Let's get this started!" She hoots into the microphone. "Our lovely female tribute this year is Anya Reemia!

I frown and push my long copper hair out of my blue eyes. I turn around and hug the few friends in the section and walk up to the stage.

I keep my head held high as I walk. There's no need to cry about this. And truly, I'm not scared. Nobody's ever safe in Panem.

**Theodore Paolus POV:**

Yes, I caught 5 bugs! I assess the rope snare I made in my garden, which I placed in the flower bush. I watch the 5 bugs withering and start laughing.

"Theodore, are you ready for the reaping?" I hear my mother call from the house.

"Yeah." I say, tugging at the large, battered suit which my dad once owned.

Just then, my 3 sister come out to the yard, and run over to me, excited.

"Theodore, whatcha dooooing?" My youngest sister, Natasha asks.

"Nothing." I bark at her.

"Eww, bugs!" My other sister, Yasmmina shrieks. "Theo, what are you doing to the bugs?" She bends down to unset the trap, but I grab her hand before she could do anything stupid.

"Leave. Now." I tell them.

Yasmmina pulls her hand out of my grip, and I see my handprint on it. Must have grabbed it to hard… Oh well, she deserved it.

"Ouch!" She wails. "MOMMY!" She turns around and runs back into the house. One down, two to go.

"No! We want to play with you!" Natasha tells me.

"Ok, I'll play with you later." I lie to them. No _way_ would I play with them.

"Mm, k." Justine, my other sister says, before running back inside.

"Idiots." I mutter under my breath.

I use the side entrance to escape from my house, and walk down to the richer parts of the district. I set up heaps of traps here, mostly because they have more plants in their yards then anywhere else.

I check my first few traps and find disappointment, only 4 bugs in total. I start walking towards the local bakery and when I make it, I check around the dumpster. I count the number of beetles caught. I count 12, a huge smile spreading onto my face. My best catch so far.

"What are you doing here?" The owner of the shop calls.

I sniff, a habit I apparently inherited from my dad. "I'm sorry. I lost my m-m-mum's r-ring!" I start sobbing, to make a more realistic performance.

"It's ok, we'll find it!" The baker tells me, patting my shoulder. "What did it look like, sweety?" She asks, a small frown forming on her face.

"It was gold, a gold band!" I wail.

"Ok, let me see if my daughters have found any rings. Stay here."

She walks back into the store, and decide whether I should run or stay. I decide to stay, figuring that I have nothing to lose.

"We found it! Is this it?" The lady calls, holding gold ring.

"Yes, thanks!" I tell her, before yanking it out of her hands. "I've got to go now. C'ya." I tell her.

On the way back to the square, I see a lady yanking her daughter by the collar.

"How could you lose my ring! Do you know how much that costed? Never take my things without  
asking me!" She yelled at her daughter. "When did you lose it?"

"When you sent me to get the bread…" The girl whispers, scared.

"If we don't find it, you better be running for the hills!" The mother threatens.

I looked down back at the ring I got from the bakery. I know it's her ring. Should I give it to her?

Nah, I wont. To bad, she lost it. Finders keepers, losers weepers.

I hear a loud crowd of people and look up. I've made it to the square. I stand with the 12 year olds, waiting for our escort to walk up on stage.

The other boys talk nervously to one another, trying to act brave. I don't have anyone to talk to, but I don't care. I'd much rather spend my time catching bugs, then waste my time hanging out with people. The only way to survive in Panem is to stay away from everybody.

When the escort comes on to the stage, I must admit, she's looking very stylish. She looks cockroach looking, and I like that.

"Hello, my gorgeous friends!" Her voice is terribly high, I think.

"Let's get this started!" She hoots into the microphone, her buggy eyes shining with excitement.  
"Our lovely female tribute this year is Anya Reemia!

I see a thin, pale girl make her way to the stage. Her copper hair flowed behind her as she walked.

"Beautiful!" The escort replied. Anya looked like she wanted to punch her square in the face.

"Now, for our lucky male," She walks towards the boys bowel and pulls out the first slip she touches. "Theodore Paolus!"

I start sniffing, feeling everyone's eyes on me, a mere 12 year old. I don't look like much, so I can't act tough. I'm going to have to resort to crying, I think. I start bawling my eyes out, and walk to the stage. It's more believable, seeing as I'm already scared

When I reach it, I see our escort frowning, and when I look out to the crowd, I see all the females shaking their heads, frowning and some even tearing up. Good, sponsors, I think. I won't be able to win without them.

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 80

Angelcandy55: 50

g-c003: 170

MySoulToReap: 90

Bookworm2795: 140

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 90

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 100

WalkerOfTheNight: 70

Optimisticboy101: 100

Shake me down: 150

packman23: 115

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

littlejunior98: 60

Grifeon: 105

MyRedPhoenix: 130

88: 120

Whisper: 10

Remember, tell me who you want for your alliance or romances, or else I'll have to choose for you. Thanks to everyone who has already told me who they want :)

Question:

Who is Katniss' stylist and who's in her prep team?


	9. District 6 Reapings

I'm back :) Sorry, I know it has been a while; I had trouble writing this one. Sorry if it seems… not good. Also, sorry if your tribute isn't what you expected them to be. ****

April White POV BB:

This year is my first year that I could be a possible participant for the hunger games. I'm utterly horrified. 10 slips among thousands read _April White.  
_  
I open up my closet and take my white dress out. My mother made this dress for special occasions and now I guess it's for reapings too. It's a beautiful dress with a lovely floral design at the bottom. I pull out my favourite white sandals and I'm done.

"Ready?" My brother, Sam asks, as I enter the kitchen.

I nod, smoothing out my short brown hair and straighten up my glasses.

"Don't worry about yourself. There are thousands of slips." He says, a small, unhappy smile spreading across his face.

"It's not me I'm worried about. What happens if you or Chris get picked?"

"Hush," He says, before I start worrying about anything else. "You shouldn't be worrying about us."

I stare at my breakfast, appetite lost. What would I do if one of my brothers gets picked? What would happen to mum? What would happen if _I_ get picked? I shudder at the thought, and divert my attention back to Sam.

"Kids," My mother calls. "We need to leave now!"

When we make it to the town square, my brothers and I head off into different directions. Sam heads off to the 18 year olds, Chris to the 15 year olds and me to the 12 year olds.

I see Claire in my section and walk over to her.

"Hi." I say, with a small wave.

"Hello," She says, in her quiet voice.

We stand in silence, as our Mayor reads out his speech.

"So…," I start. " The reapings, huh?" I ask awkwardly. We never talked much to each other.

"Yeah…" She says, shyly.

"You nervous?" I ask her, truly curious.

"Yeah… I've got a lot of tesserae this year." She says. This is probably the longest sentence she has said to me. Ever.

Our escort, Lemontine Harpons, comes to the stage, and we focus on her. She –unlike other escorts- looks fairly normal.

"Hey, everyone! What a beautiful day!" She shouts. "Let's get started, shall we?" She starts walking towards the girls ball first.

"Our lucky girl is… April White!"

I freeze. Did she just read my name? 10 slips… this isn't fair!

I feel tears streaming down my face, while some girls start nudging me. This can't be happening! I feel someone grab me by the waist and haul me over to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Lemontine asks.

I search over the crowd, franticly. No one raises their hand.

**Mayson Sawyer POV:**

I can't believe I'm actually here, behind the school with the hottest girl in district 6. I really don't know why I'm here, I don't even like her. She may be the hottest girl in school, but she was also the most annoying.

"So, Mayson, what do you want to do…?" Miranda asks, in her aggravating voice.

I smile at her and wrap my hands around her waist, pulling her towards me.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Well, what are yo-" I push my lips to hers, shutting her up. I feel her hands sliding up from my back, into my golden brown hair. We stay like this for a few minutes, before someone interrupts.

"What are you doing?" I hear behind me.

I unwrap myself from Miranda and see Bret, her boyfriend, standing just metres away from us.

"Hello, Bret," I say, calmly. "How are you today? Me, well, I've gotta say, I'm doing pretty good!"

"Get off my girlfriend!" He says through gritted teeth.  
He was more muscular then most, but I can take him on. I can take on everyone in this district.

I move closer to Miranda, smiling.

"Get away from her!" He roars, taking a few steps towards us.

I shake my head, mockingly. "Sorry, Bret. I can't do that. You see, Miranda and I have plans, which you rudely interrupted."

He walks up to me and pushes me away from Miranda.

"Bret, stop!" She cries.

He raises his fists in front of his cherry red face. He swings in for a punch, but I catch his fist and twist it in an awkward direction.

He groans in pain, but I haven't finished yet. I elbow him in the gut a few times, and push him onto the pavement, giving him a few good kicks.

I kneel down next to him, "If you ever _try_ to touch my again, you'll get a whole lot worse."

"Mason, what are you doing?" Miranda yells at me. "Get away from him!"

"I've got to go, anyway. See you later, Miranda. Maybe we could finish up on our plans later?" I ask, winking at her.

She slaps me on the cheek, and kneels next to Bret.

"Feisty, I like that, babe." I call over my shoulder, patting my red cheek.

Yeah, she'll come running back. Bret's got nothing on me. Honestly, no one in the district could pass up my hot abs, blue eyes and my shaggy golden-brown hair. I'm hot, and I know everyone else thinks that too.

"Knock, knock." I call, as I enter the door to my mum's house.

"Mason, where have you been?" My mother asks, walking out from the kitchen.

"Out," I say with a shrug. "Just wanted to drop past to tell you that I'm going to the reaping."

"Ahh, and your father let you out like that?" She asks, pointing at the red speedo I'm wearing.

I gave her a simple smile for a response. My father doesn't care what I wear. Before my parents' divorce, my mother was the one telling me what to wear.

"I've got to get going. I'll see you later… Maybe."

"Maybe?" My mum asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I might get chosen, I might volunteer. Who knows?"

"You're volunteering?" She asks, a smile spread across her face. "After you win, you could start a rebellion! This is brilliant!" She says, clapping her hands.

"Might, mum," I say shaking my head. "Bye."

I walk out the door, before she could get another word in. My mum is a famous scientist for the Capitol, but is secretly working on a rebellion. Nothing would help her more then having a victor son.

As I'm walking, I catch a couple girls staring at me. Nothing from the usual, I think.

"Hey, babe. You're looking mighty fine today!" I call over to one of the girls, gushing about something. Probably about how awesome I look in my speedo.

She looks at me and her face turns red. Her friends all look at her, giving her an expression I can only compare to as jealousy. Yeah, they should be jealous.

As I make it to the square, I walk over to the other 16 year olds, waiting for the mayor to finish his boring speech.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Bret staring at me. I turn my head, and wriggle by eyebrows at him. He flips the bird at me, and I can help but laugh.

"Hey, everyone! What a beautiful day!" Our escort shouts. "Let's get started, shall we?" Our escort asks. What was her name…? Lemon, Lemontie? I don't know, or care.

"Our lucky girl is… April White!"

I frown as I see a tiny, 12 year old girl being hauled to the stage by one of the peacekeepers. When the escort asks for volunteers, April searches the crowed and starts bawling her eyes out when no one steps up.

But, of course Lemon ignores her. "Who else wants to see our fabulous male tribute this year? I sure do!" She walks over to the male ball and pulls out the slip.

I'm shocked at who it is.

"Our male tribute this year is Bret Ozburg!" Lemon howls into the microphone.

I watch as the low life walks to the stage, and am a bit surprised to see that I feel a bit of remorse for him as I watch his quivered steps.

"I volunteer!" I call out.

Why not? If I win this thing, _when _I win this thing, I'll start a rebellion and there'll be no more games.

As I walk past Bret, I'm surprised to find him smiling. "Thanks, man." He mutters under his breathe. I walk past him wordlessly, taking my place next to April. I smell the unmistakable smell of Lemon, wafting from Lemon, herself.

"What's your… Name?" Lemon asks, looking up and down my body.

"Mason. Mason Sawyer." I tell her, with my best smile.

"Well… There… Here are your…Victors. Tributes." Lemon mutters, as she stares at me in my speedo.

I look out to the depressed faces of the district. After I win this, I'm going to make a change.

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 100

Angelcandy55: 50

g-c003: 190

MySoulToReap: 90

Bookworm2795: 140

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 90

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 100

WalkerOfTheNight: 70

Optimisticboy101: 100

Shake me down: 170

packman23: 135

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

littlejunior98: 80

Grifeon: 125

MyRedPhoenix: 150

88: 140

Whisper: 10 

**Question: **What district is Clove and Cato in?


	10. District 5 Reapings

Hey, guys and girls. Next chapter should be up quicker since they've already been written. Sorry that I'm updating so slowly. Tonight I think I'll start finishing up with the other districts, so the reaping can be done with. Well, enjoy :)

Lila Wyatt POV:

I stand in front of my closet, rummaging around, looking for something nice to wear. I can't find anything! What was I going to wear? I have my favourite tight skirt next to me, but have no nice shirts that match with it.

"Ohmigosh!" I yell in frustration, throwing my shirts back into my closet.

I hear a tapping at my window and walk over. I yank the strings that pull my curtains up, and Lucy, one of my best friends, was the source of the knocking.

"Hey, Lila!" She says with a huge grin.

"Hi." I say grumpily.

"Well, yesterday I was looking through your closet. Thought you needed a nice shirt to wear, so…" She holds out a green shirt. "Ta-da!"

I pick the shirt off from her and hold it against me. It's perfect! My bad mood suddenly lifts.

"Thank you so much! I'll meet you outside with the girls, ok?"

"Sure," She says, walking away with a little wave.

I close my blinds and start to get dressed, adding gold hooped earrings and leave my long curly black hair loose.

I look into my mirror and am pleased as to what I find. The green shirt clings to all the right places, making my normally skinner then average frame look curvy.

I make my way down the hallway, into the kitchen to find a note stuck to the fridge.  
_  
Sorry, Lila.  
Your mother and I are leaving for work early today.  
Breakfast is in the fridge. We'll see you at the reaping.  
XOXO- Dad  
_  
Of course they're still working, I think bitterly. My parents work way too much and I hardly ever see them. I guess their jobs are more important then the own daughter.

I quickly eat the fruit my parents left me and have one last look in the mirror. I neaten up my curls, before leaving the house.

"Lila! You're looking fabulous!" Athena shrieks, the moment I step out of the door.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile.

My large group of friends and I start to walk towards the town square together, receiving a lot of compliments on the way.

"Hey, Lila," April, a fairly unpopular girl, calls. "You look stunning!"

"Err…hi. Thanks," I mutter, looking at my smiling friends. "I've… got to go. See you later."

"Bye!"

When we walk a far distance away from her my friends all start laughing. I didn't talk to unpopular people much.

Before anyone could say anything about our encounter with April, Donna – my other friend- sighs,  
"Finally!"

We all look up to see the large crowd of people in the town square. Me and the girls head over to the 16 year old section.

I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for our mayor to finish his speech. When he's finally done, our escort finally makes his way to the front of the stage.

"Hello, everyone." This year's escort seemed to be very bored. I can't help noticing how gorgeous he looks.

"Let's get started, yes?" He walks over to the girls ball and pulls out a slip. "Our 'lucky' girl this year will be… Lila Wyatt."

_Oh my gosh_! Did they just call me? No… they couldn't have.

My friends start shrieking around me and start hugging me. I push them off me gently, shaking my head slightly, trying to act brave for them.

I feel myself shake slightly, but continue making a brave face. I make my way to the stage and once I'm standing next to Rhinoe, I search the crowd.

I see my parents, frozen in shock. But , as horrible as it sounds, it's not my parents I'm worried about. They've had 16 years to grow on me, but they haven't tried. It's my friends. They've been with me from the start and have never gone. Now what will happen?

**Daniel Versaty POV:**

I grab my book from beside my bed, and flip open to the page I last finished at. I've read this book thousands of times, but I can't get enough of it.

I read the chapter in no less then 10 minutes and start to turn to the next page, before I get interrupted.

"Dan, you're not ready yet?" Jesse, my 19 year old brother, asks.

I shake my head, and continue on with my reading.

"Dan, quit with that!" Jesse grabs my book and throws it across the room.

I stare at the book on the other side of my bed, and look up to Jesse.

"How many times have you read that book? You've had it since dad-"

"Just shut up!" I yell at him. I don't want to think about my dead father. The memories are too painful.

He stares at me with the same dark green eyes I have. I'm a fairly calm person, and I never lose my temper. But the subject of my dad was too much.

He continues to stare, but finally says, "Mum will be pissed if you don't get ready soon…" Then he walks out of my room.

My mum, pissed? That seems impossible. My mum is one of the gentlest mothers in the whole of Panem, and he was telling me she will be pissed? Right.

I walk over to the other side of my bed, collecting my book.

"Damn…" I mutter, staring at the ripped page. Why did Jesse have to ruin everything for me?

I walk downstairs, in search for something that can mend the page, walking straight into my mother.

"Sweetheart, the reaping is going to start soon. You should get ready." My mother tells me, in her comforting voice.

I nod and turn back to my room. I could finish fixing the book after the reaping.

I take the first shirt I have hold of and slip it on then grab some jeans off my floor and pull them on. I grab my rubber shoes and have a look in the mirror.

I find myself wearing a brown polo shirt with dark blue jeans. My blonde hair is sticking out in all directions, so I ran my fingers through, neatening it up a bit.

After I think I look presentable, I walk to the kitchen, in need for some breakfast.

"Hungry, Daniel?" My mother asks, watching as I search the cupboard for something to eat.

I look up and nod, before turning back to my search.

"There's some oatmeal in the top cupboard." My mother calls.

"Ok." I say back, opening the door, finding the oatmeal.

After I finish making it, I set my bowl onto the table, staring out the window as I eat.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Jesse sarcastically says, sitting directly in front of me.

He stares at me, waiting for a reply and when I give him none, he continues, "You know, you used to be such a talker before dad died. But now… we would be lucky to hear a single word from you."

I stand up and place my bowl into the sink.

"Talk, Dan. Stop bottling up your thoughts. Mum and I have been threw exactly what you have. _Talk_." He pleads.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him. "I've got nothing _to_ say."

Jesse smiles, "There's a start. And knowing you, you've got plenty to say."

Before I can say anything, my mother calls, "Boys, time for the reaping!"

I walk silently next to my mother and brother while they talk about their plans after the reaping, while I zone out. I never liked get togethers. My mum and Jesse would always invite as many people as they could, which meant I had more talking to do.

When we make it to the square, mum and Jesse head over to the parents section, while I walk over to the other 17 year olds.

I wait patiently as our mayor reads his speech, watching the boys in front of my talking to their friends. I've got no one to talk to, but I have my books, which I prefer much better.

"Hello, everyone." Our male escort, Rhinoe Saurius says. He seems very bored. "Let's get started, yes?" He walks over to the girls ball and pulls out a slip.

"Our 'lucky' girl this year will be… Lila Wyatt." I can't help but take note of Rhinoe's sarcasms when he says 'lucky'. An escort who doesn't enjoy reapings, perhaps? How peculiar…

I hear a bunch of girls squeal as Lila makes her way to the stage. Her dark brown eyes, which are framed my long eyelashes, show a hint of fear. But who wouldn't be scared?

"Now, time to reap our males. How wonderful!" He mutters, sarcastically. If he never wanted to be an escort, why is he one now?

"Our male tribute this year is… Daniel Versaty."

What? No… This can't be happening! I walk to the stage quietly, but I know there's fear written all over my face.

I take my place next to Rhinoe as he says, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your tributes for the 87th Hunger Games."

Well, there you go. Hope you liked it! I think Daniel and Birch would be good friends, what do you all think? (:

Thanks to the 5 of you who reviewed last chapter. High fives to all of you!

Do you guys want goodbye chapters, or do you want me to go straight to the train rides?

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 120

Angelcandy55: 50

g-c003: 190

MySoulToReap: 90

Bookworm2795: 140

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 110

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 100

WalkerOfTheNight: 70

Optimisticboy101: 145

Shake me down: 170

packman23: 135

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

littlejunior98: 115

Grifeon: 125

MyRedPhoenix: 150

88: 160

Whisper: 10

**Question:** Who is the escort for district 12?


	11. District 4 Reapings

Hey, everyone :) Next update should be pretty quick too. I'm a bit disappointed in these reapings. Definitely not my best…

**Sage Ravenheart POV:**

The water was freezing cold, just the way I liked it. I freestyle across the water, moving myself deeper into the ocean.

I look up, gulping a huge amount of oxygen, before plunging down into the water, pushing myself deeper and deeper, until I reach the bottom.

I watch a variety of fish swim past me. Orange, green, purple. To hard to choose a favourite. I watch as a fish puffs out in front of me, smiling.  
This was my favourite place to be. Every year, before the reaping, I would come here to calm my nerves.

When my lungs start protesting for air, I leave the fish behind, swimming to the surface of the water.

When I break the surface, I gasp for oxygen, calming down my pulse. I look down at my waterproof watch, and gasp in alarm. I've been here for an extra half hour.

I swim to the beach's shore, towards my house, feeling the sand stick to my wet legs. I love that feeling, the tiny grains warming up my legs after swimming. It just feels right.

I reluctantly walk away from the beach, walking past both the richer and poorer parts of the district and continue for another 5 minutes and finally reach my destination.

"Morning, Sage." My mother calls to me. She greets me at the door, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Morning, Mum." I smile.

My mother always expects a greeting. Since being a school teacher, it's the least you would expect.

"Make your way to the bathroom and wash up," My mother says in a stern voice. "Don't get any sand on the carpet!" She adds.

I nod and walk to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, and find sand smeared all over my face, next to my ocean blue eyes.

I definitely need a shower. I turn the taps on and hop in, squeezing shampoo into my hands and start washing my blond hair. The hot water doesn't last long, so my shower is shorter then normal.

When I finish in the shower I get a towel and dry off my body and hair.

I tie up my still-wet wavy hair, which reaches down the middle of my back, and head off to my room.

A light pink dress lies across my bed with white sandals at the foot of it. I pull on my dress and shoes quickly, keeping in mind of the time. Feeling as if something's missing, I add my favourite pearl necklace and walk out of my room and into the lounge where my sister is.

"Hey, Riley." I say to my sister. She's sprawled onto the couch, leaving no room for anyone else.

"Hey, how was your swim?" This year was Riley's first year of entering into the hunger games. She was dressed in a purple dress, her hair hanging loose.

"Good." I tell her. I'm not really a talker.

She sits up from the couch and takes a long look at me.  
"You look really pretty, Sage." She tells me.

"Thanks, you're not looking to bad yourself." I tell her, tugging her ponytail.

"Girls, time to leave. I hope you two are ready!" My mother calls, walking into the lounge.

We leave the house together, heading to the town square. We get there in a matter of minutes.

"See you later." Riley tells me. "We're going to the beach later, ok?" Riley says. She walks off towards the 12 year old section, already knowing the answer.

She is one of the most easy-going people alive in the whole of Panem. I remember when I was at my first reaping, I was begging my parents not to leave me, and here she is, walking calmly to her section. I shake my head as I walk over to the other 15 year olds.

While I'm waiting for our mayor to finish his speech, I look over and watch Riley. She is listening to the mayor, fairly interested.

"Hey, hey people of district 4! Let's get this ball rolling!" I here a women say. I face back to the stage to see our pink escort, already reaching for a slip in the girls' ball.

"This year's lucky girl tribute is… Sage Ravenheart!"

What? This can't be happening! I stand there, frozen, until some girls start pushing me towards the stage. I feel my hands shake slightly, and curl them into fists at my side.

"Any volunteers?"

I look around eagerly, waiting for someone to yell out, but no one does. _What!_ This is district 4! It's full of careers! I feel myself start to shake all over.

I look over to Riley, her draw dropping to the floor. I guess we won't be going to the beach.

**Ricky Clifton POV:**

"Ricky, wake up!" I'd know that voice from anywhere. My eyes open immediately to see Summer smiling down at me, her red hair dangling in my face.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Get ready for the reaping. Rocky and I'll be waiting outside." She turns, and leaves me in my room.

Sighing, I roll out of my bed, my feet getting tangled in the sleeping bags on the floor.

Every year, the day before the reapings, Summer, Rocky and I go to either ones house, and spend the night there. This year, they were over at my house.

I look into the mirror and see my light brown hair sticking up in all directions. I smooth it out, and start getting ready. I dress myself in a light green t-shirt, runners and denim shorts, pulling a belt through the empty loops.

I make my way downstairs and head for the door.

"Morning, are you heading out?" Mum asks.

"Yeah, Sum, Rocky and I are going to the beach, and then were going to the reaping together."

My mum frowns. Ever since the day my older brother, Jake, left to become a peacekeeper, she wants to spend every moment of the day with me.

"Eat some breakfast before you leave." She tells me.

"Not hungry…" I tell her.

There's a slight awkward silence. "Bye." I mutter

"Bye." My mother replies, bleakly.

Sighing, I turn around and slide out the door.

'Done?' Rocky asks, meeting me at the door. 'You took longer then Sum, you turning into a girl Ricky?'

My friends and I are a group of practical jokers. But, unfortunately for Rocky, he isn't funny.

"Shut up." I reply.

"Oh, no! You forgot something!" Rocky says is mock horror.

"And what's that?" Summer asks sarcastically.

"Her make up!" Rocky says, pointing at my face.

I roll my eyes, a small smile ghosting around my lips.

"Why don't you two have a slumber party!" Rocky says, pointing to both Summer and I "I know Ricky would like that a lot… wouldn't you, Rick?" He adds a wink at the end.

Grinning, I tackle him to the ground and give him a few good punches. He knows I have a thing for Summer, and he loves teasing me about it. Summer, it seems, is oblivious to my affection.

"Ok, ok," He laughs "I'll shut up."

I give him one more punch for good measure and then start walking towards the beach. Its hunger games tradition. Sleep over at each others house, and then go to the beach.

We walk in the water for a while and Summer searches the sand for shells.

"After today, there'll be only three more years to go." Rocky muses. "Then you can finally stop worrying over Summer." He smiles.

"What?" I ask, acting innocent.

He laughs, "Yeah, you're right. You can stop worrying about me, too…"

Before I can say anything, Summer calls, "Boys, we need to leave now!"

Grabbing the towel we bought, I dry off my tanned legs and we start our walk to the square.

We hear the nervous chatter of children and parents at the square and look to each other nervously.

"Cya, guys. Good luck!" Summer calls.

"Thanks, you to." Rocky replies.

"Bye" I add.

Rocky and I head to the boy section for the 15 year olds, while Summer goes off to the girls' section.

When our mayor finally finishes his annual bore-fest, a plump women who introduces herself as Pinkie, makes her way towards the podium. She's all pink; Pink hair, pink skin, pink eyes. She looks like a typical Capitol freak.

"Hey, hey people of district 4!" She shouts, enthusiastically. "Let's get this ball rolling!" She waddles her way to the ball and sticks her hand in, clawing for a piece of paper.  
"This year's lucky girl tribute is… Sage Ravenheart!"

I sigh in relief. Summer's safe for another year.

I watch as a girl moves her way out of the 15 year old girls section. Her face is blank and she walks up to the stage seeming slightly dazed.

"Any volunteers?" Our escort asks

When no one volunteers, Sage starts shaking like crazy. The escort moves towards the boys ball and plunges her hand in deep.

"Our boy tribute is… Ricky Clifton! Is Ricky Clifton here?"

I surprisingly remain calm while making my way to the stage. I can do this, I can win. I've got killer aim, great strength and can swim. As long as Summer and Rocky are safe, I'll be fine.

"Any volunteers?"

I do, however, expect some volunteers. This is district 4, after all.

But no one steps up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you your tributes for the 87th Hunger Games!"

The crowd erupts in cheers, and I search through the clapping crowd.

My eyes dart to Summer, who is balling her eyes out. To Rocky, staring at me, like he doesn't understand what's going on. And lastly, to my parents. They're just standing there in utter shock. There last child will be taken away, and might be gone forever. But I'm going to do everything I can to make that not happen.

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 120

Angelcandy55: 60

g-c003: 210

MySoulToReap: 90

Bookworm2795: 140

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 130

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 120

WalkerOfTheNight: 90

Optimisticboy101: 145

Shake me down: 170

packman23: 135

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

TeamCan'tWeAllGetAlong (littlejunior98): 135

Grifeon: 155

MyRedPhoenix: 170

88: 180

Whisper: 10

**Question:**What was the terrain of the arena in 'The Hunger Games'?


	12. District 3 Reapings

Hey, guys. Only two more reapings to go :)  
**  
Mounty Samuels POV:**

I smile to myself in the mirror. No wonder the girls can't resist me. With my shaggy black hair, and my sapphire blue eyes, the girls drool over me. I dress myself in a green shirt and my black jeans and head downstairs.

"Mum, Dad, I'm heading out. I'll see you at the reaping."

I don't wait for a reply as I walk out my front door. I walk towards my friend's house, winking at the few girls who pass my trail and watch in amusement as they blush.

"Mounty!" Ugh, it's _her_. I turn around, and find my stalker, metres behind me.

"Mounty-Bear! What do you think of my outfit?" She asks, turning around in a circle for me. She's wearing a long blue dress, nothing that satisfies me.

"It's, uh, great. Sorry, but I've got to go. Nice talking with you…" I lie, turning around to continue with my walk.

"To Marcos' house." She states.

I sigh, turning back to face her. "No." I say.

"Yes, you are Mounty-Boo! Can I walk with you?"

I stand for a second, thinking of a way to get rid of her. "How about, after the reaping, we can go for a walk… Alone?" I wink at her, making the lie seem more realistic.

"Really? Of course, Mount-Mount! See you later then." Once she was gone, I shudder. I hate those stupid nicknames she gives me.

I continue my walk to Marcos' house, turning around every few minutes, checking if I could see my stalker following me. Coast is clear.

Arriving at Marcos' house, I knock on the front door loudly. It takes a few minutes before anyone answers the door.

"Oh…hey." Marcos mumbles.

"Still sleeping, were you Marcos?" I say,taking note of his bed hair.

He grins sheepishly. "Hold on, let me get changed,"

I wait outside, leaning against the door of his house. I think about the games, and how stupid they are. When Marcos finally steps out of his house, we both head over to the town square. Again, I wink at all the girls who walk past.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know," Marcos says, with an amused smile on his face.

"Do what?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Wink at the girls like that. You're giving them the wrong impression." He says.

"Jealous, are we now?" I say, laughing slightly.

"Shut up." Is all he has to say.

We walk into the 17 year old section and wait for the reaping to start. I don't even listen to one word the mayor says as I talk to Marcos.

A huge smile is suddenly placed on his face and he points to the stage. I turn around and see our escort.

Wow, the people call that stylish in the Capitol? She looks like an alien!

"Hey, guys. What a lovely day to hold the reapings, yes?" The alien asks. She looks out to the audience waiting for a reply, and when she gets none, she continues.

"Ok, let's get started! This year, I'm gonna shake things up a bit and start with the boys!" The alien walks over to the boys ball and pulls out a slip.

"This year, our male tribute is Mounty Samuels!"

I hear a gasps all around me.

"MOUNT-MOUNT!" I hear. I turn around and find her-what was her name again? - running toward me.

I watch in amusement as the peacekeepers drag her away. "Mounty! I _love_ you!" She wails, before the peacekeepers drag her out of site.

I make my way to the stage, calmly. I can win this. I've got all the skills needed to win. And, at least I don't need to put up with _her_.

I look up to the alien and see her eyes running up and down my body. I start smiling. The girls just can't get enough of me.

**Eliza Shayne POV:**

Whitney's laughter echoes throughout the whole house. We are currently dancing to an old song called the 'Hokey-Pokey'- one of her favourites. It's ridiculous, but if it makes her happy, then I'll dance with her.

I watch lovingly as Whitney jumps up and down, singing the song with strong enthusiasm.

"Again, again!" Whitney screams when the song comes to an end.

"Sorry, Whitney, I can't." I say, ruffling her blonde hair.

"Why not?" She asks.

"I'm meeting up with Cassie," That was half true. I'm also getting ready for the reaping, but I didn't want to tell her about them, not yet. She won't understand.

"OK." She says, running off to her room.

She is the sweetest child I know. My parents adopted her a year ago, when she was just 1 year old.

I walk to the bathroom, tripping over the few of Whitney's toys, and I comb out my short, ashy blonde, corkscrew curls. I slip on my favourite black and blue dress, which reaches down to my knees, and throw on my black denim jacket and silver ballet flats.

When I make my way downstairs, I find my dad passed out on the couch, dribbling slightly. He spends his nights partying and getting drunk. He disgusts me. Why did my mother marry such a slob?

"Mum, I'm meeting Cassie at the town square."

"Ok, sweetie," My mother replies, "We'll see you later then."

I groan. My hung over dad and the reaping just don't mix. As I'm making my way to the town square, I can't help notice a group of boys staring at me, some even smiling at me. This was nothing different to me, but it always made me wonder. Why do they always stare?

"Hey," Cassie says with a smile. "We better get going. The reaping's starting soon."

Cassie is a large, muscular girl and people seem to be intimidated by her. Well, not me. I trust her with all my life.

When I was six, a slightly insane man tried to attack me. Luckily, Cassie was there and kicked the man in his family jewels. She was a strong kid…

When we make it to the town square, Cassie heads over to the 17 year old section while I walk over to the 15 year olds.

I wait patiently as our mayor finishes his annual speech. It's all the same. How wonderful the Capitol is, and how it's our fault these games are being held. When he's finally done, our escort, Trixie, takes the microphone.

I hear a couple of giggles and try to hide my own. Trixie looks like a freak. Green skin, purple hair and neon blue eyes.

"Hey, guys. What a lovely day to hold the reapings, yes?" When no one answers she makes her way to the boys' reaping ball.

"Ok, let's get started! This year, I'm gonna shake things up a bit and start with the boys!" Trixie picks the first slip that touches her hand. "This year, our male tribute is Mounty Samuels!"

My jaw drops. The district heartthrob makes his way to the stage, looking frighteningly calm.

"MOUNT-MOUNT!" Everyone hears. I turn around, and see Rachel, pushing her way threw the girls in her section.

A group of peacekeepers come, dragging her away. "Mounty! I _love_ you!" She squeals.

I look in amazement at Cassie, who's laughing. I could feel a nagging emotion tug at me as I looked at Mounty, thinking of Rachel. It felt a lot like jealousy.

As Mounty makes his way up the steps, Trixie seems to stare at him for a second too long. Disgusting.

"Now, time for the girls!" Trixie says, enthusiastically, sideway glancing at Mounty.

"Our lucky girl is… Eliza Shayne!"

I stand there in shock. How did I get reaped? What's going to happen to Mum and Whitney? I couldn't leave them alone with Dad!

I feel the cameras staring at me, so I start smiling and run to the stage, as if excited. I'm already planning on how to win, and I will need sponsors. No one would sponsor a crying 15 year old, would they?

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 140

Angelcandy55: 60

g-c003: 210

MySoulToReap: 90

Bookworm2795: 140

Wouldn't you like to know: 10

sweetheart124: 130

MockingJayzz: 115

akatrixie: 120

WalkerOfTheNight: 90

Optimisticboy101: 165

Shake me down: 210

packman23: 135

GhostWrite123: 30

JuniperRacer: 30

TeamCan'tWeAllGetAlong (littlejunior98): 155

Grifeon: 175

MyRedPhoenix: 170

88: 200

Whisper: 10

**Question:** What is Gale's speciality when it comes to hunting?


	13. District 2 Reapings

I'm so sorry! I really am :( Homework has been driving me crazy, and I haven't been able to write. But I promise to update more regularly. Thank you to those who have stuck with the story and have reviewed! And, I'll give you all 10 sponsor points for being patient :) Also, sorry if these seem rushed, I wanted to get something out asap :)

**Kellan Ranyell POV:**

"Hold still, please" I ask my squirming brother, Mason.

"It's too tight!" He whines, trying to pull his tie off.

I slap his hand away and loosen it for him.

"Better?" I ask.

"Yah, thanks."

"How are you feeling…?" I ask Mason, honestly curious of his response.

"I'm good. It's like any other day really…" Mason replies, his expected grin turning into a grimace.

Today is Mason's first reaping, and I'm terrified for him. I know Mason is scared too, but he pulls his macho act and tries to act confident.

"Done." I tell him, stepping away to get a better look at him. Mason looks exactly like me. Blue eyes, soft brown hair and tanned skin. I dressed him up in a white shirt, a navy blue tie and some nice black dress pants. If we had a mother, she would be the one dressing him up, but I don't mind. I love Mason and I'd do anything for him. Unlike our mother, who abandoned us when I was 8.

"What do you think?" I ask him, smiling.

"It's good." He says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be done in a minute. Make dad breakfast, will you?"

He nods and walks towards the kitchen.

I walk to my bathroom and start braiding my brown hair. It reaches below my shoulders, covering the scar at the back of my neck, which I received from the stupidest man alive. He was running around with three knives in his hands. How runs around with knives?

He tripped and the knives went flying. One was aiming for my dad, but I pushed him out the way. The last thing my dad needs is to get hurt. He's injured enough to the point where he can't do much for himself, or for us.

Once I finish braiding my hair, I make my way to my bedroom and change into my green sundress which reaches below my knees, and pull on a pair of skinny jeans to go underneath.

Once I'm done, I go downstairs to find Mason giggling uncontrollably at my father.

He holds a spoon just out of my fathers reach. When my dad moves closer to the spoon, Mason pulls his hand back even further.

"Mason!" I snap.

"I was just playing around…" He says, innocently.

"Good morning, dad."

"Good morning." He says. "Are you ready for the reapings?"

"Yeah. Do you want to leave now?"

My father nods, and slowly pulls away from the table, clutching his chair. I walk towards the front door and give him his walking stick, frowning. I wish there was something I could do to help my father. But I can't help without money, money we don't have.

I feel hundreds of pairs of eyes on my family as we walk to the town square. I look up, to see a group of girls staring at my father. I take hold of my father's hand and glare at them, and they all turn away. Everyone always judged my dad because of his disability.

When we make it to the square, I give Mason a big hug before he leaves and give a small wave to my father.

"Good luck, kids." My father calls.

I walk over to the other girls in the 14 year old section, waiting for the mayor to finish his speech. My stomach turns into butterflies as he nears the end of the speech.

I look around at the other girls in my section, looking for one girl in particular. My eyes lock with Emily's. She scowls at me and turns away. Emily and I are –were- best friends, but we got into this huge fight at school, over a boy we both liked. We both said some harsh words, and pulled pranks on each other, and we still haven't forgiven each other. I just can't forgive her until she apologizes to me. And I guess she's just as stubborn.

"Hello, district 2! How are you all today?" Our escort, Darmothy, asks, in a cheery voice.

The crowd erupts in loud cheers and applause her. I glare at her, my expression full with anger and hatred. Who does she think she is? Escorts, Peacekeepers and even the Capitol, they think they're loyalty.

"Let's start with the female tributes. Our lucky female tribute is… Emily Darting!"

I sigh in relief. It's not me. Wait…what? Emily… Emily! NO!

I look over towards her, and see the fear in her green eyes. Her lip trembles, and she starts walking to the stage, her legs wobbling as if they were made from lead.

Before I know what I'm doing, I raise my hand and call, "I volunteer!"

Emily turns to me, face full with shock and relief. When I walk past her, she whispers in my ear, "Thank you."

I nod my head, and keep walking.

"A volunteer, how exciting! And what's your name sweetie?"

"Kellan Ranyell" I say, glaring at her. Sweetie? I think not.

"District 2, I give you your female tribute, Kellan Ranyell!"

**Kale Renner POV:**

The smell of eggs and bacon pull me back to reality, away from the awesome dream I just had. It was about me being crowned victor of The Hunger Games. I was drowned in money and girls, what guy wouldn't like that? And the best thing is that all of that is possible. I can win the games, I can be drowned in money and I can have all the girls.

I rush down the stairs, practically running to the kitchen. I was starving, I felt like I could eat a whole horse.

I found my sister, Roa, sitting at the table, staring at her loaded plate of breakfast.

"Hey, Roa. What's up?" I ask, as I pile a mountain of scrambled eggs on my plate. I'm not usually this nice, but I woke up in a good mood.

She shakes her head glumly. "Nothing,"

I shrug and take the seat next to her, as I start shovelling the food into my mouth.

"Jeez, Kale, make sure you don't choke." My mother tells me, laughing to herself. "You eat like your father did. Like you'd never see food again."

"Mmh." I grunt, my mouth still full. I didn't like hearing about my father. After he left us to be the head security guard for President Snow, Roa was shattered.

"Roa, what's wrong?" My mother asks, staring at my sister in concern.

Roa's lip is trembling slightly, and she whispers, "What if I get chosen, Mum?"

"Roa…" My mum starts, uncertain of what to say.

"Kale, talk to her. I've got to get ready." My mother pleads.

"No, your not the only one who needs to get ready, mum." I say, pushing away from the table.

"Excuse me?" My mother asks.

"You heard me. Your daughter, your problem."

She looks furious as I smile to her and walk to my room.

I pull on a white tank top, leather boots and a trashy old pair of khaki pants that I know my mum hates. I love annoying her, I find it entertaining.

As I fix up my hair, I hear my mother and Roa's conversation.

"Mum, what happens If I get picked?" Roa asks.

So that's what she's so upset about? She's worrying over the chance of getting picked? She definitely takes over my mother, paranoid and gutless.

My mother starts reassuring her that someone would volunteer and the works, but I start to zone out, as I start styling my hair.

I wouldn't say that I'm the most gorgeous person in the District, but I'm definitely somewhere near that. My murk brown eyes, shaggy brown hair, tanned skin and muscular body are things girls trip over.

"Kale," My mother calls. "We're leaving. Get here now!" I roll my eyes as I make my way downstairs.

When I look at my sister, I roll my eyes again. Her eyes are red and puffy, she's been crying. I can't believe I'm related to this girl.

My mum rushes us out of the house, locking it up behind her. I walk a few metres in front of my mum and Roa, in case someone sees me.

"Kale!" I hear. I turn around to find Joshua jogging toward me.

"Hey, man." I call, feeling relieved that he didn't catch me near my mum.

"Ey." He replies. "How's your sister? She must be nervous since it's her first year…"

I shrug. "Meh, don't really care. She'll be fine."

He nods, and we stay silent for the rest of our walk.

When we make it to the Town Square, I wait till Josh walks up ahead, and nod my head in a sort of 'bye' gesture to my mother and sister.

I turn around, and catch up to Josh, making our way into the 17 year old section.

We make jokes and talk over the mayor as he says his speech, many people looking our way.

"Hello, district 2! How are you all today?" Our escort asks, in her stupid accent. Our escort's hot. She has long blonde hair and bright green eyes. I could so get her.

Josh and I start cheering loudly as everyone else does.

"Let's start with the female tributes. Our lucky female tribute is… Emily Darting!"

A short, thin girl walks up towards the stage, and I can't help but roll my eyes. She's shaking and her green eyes are full on fear. Jeez, this years games are not going to be fun to watch if all the tributes are like this.

"I volunteer!" I hear, from one of the girls from the same section.

A confident looking girl walks towards the stage. I can't help but notice her figure, brown hair and blue eyes. I look to see which section she walked out of, and feel a little disappointed when I realised she's only 14.

"A volunteer, how exciting! And what's your name sweetie?" Our escort asks.

"Kellan Ranyell" She says, glaring at her.

Kellan think's she's a strong girl. She's going to feel crushed when she realises she wont win.

"And now, for our male tribute..." She claws her hand around in the ball and wraps her hand around a slip. "Kale Renner!" She calls

I feel a smirk form onto my face. Mad, this is my time to shine. I suddenly remember my dream I had this morning. Me, a victor, showered in money and girls. That's what I want, and that's what I'm going to get. I am going to be this years victor.

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 170

Angelcandy55: 70

g-c003: 220

MySoulToReap: 100

Bookworm2795: 170

Wouldn't you like to know: 20

sweetheart124: 140

MockingJayzz: 125

akatrixie: 150

WalkerOfTheNight: 100

Optimisticboy101: 195

Shake me down: 240

packman23: 165

GhostWrite123: 40

JuniperRacer: 40

TeamCan'tWeAllGetAlong (littlejunior98): 185

Grifeon: 205

MyRedPhoenix: 200

88: 230

Whisper: 20

Do you guys no the cast for The Hunger Games so far? If not, here's a list:

Katniss: Jennifer Lawrence  
Peeta: Josh Hutcherson  
Gale: Liam Hemsworth  
Prim: Willow Shields  
Effie: Elizabeth Banks  
Mrs Everdeen: Paula Malcomson

What do you think of this casting?

**Question:**In The Hunger Games, what does District 11 send to Katniss in the arena?


	14. District 1 Reapings

We're finally here, the final reaping! It took a while, but we got here :) Enjoy!

**Sparkle Dover POV:**

I stand at the table full of knives. Which one to choose? I lift a few up, accessing the weight and grip of the handle. I finally decide on ninja stars. They're my specialty.

"Hey, there." I hear from behind me. I turn and find Camilla, a fellow career who would be volunteering today _and_ my best friend, holding a spear in her hand. Also standing next to her is Lachlan, who also hung out with us. He was sort of a third wheel, shaking his head at all the stupid things Camilla and I would do.

"Hey. You excited for today?" I ask her.

"Definitely. I'm going to smash this thing. Next time you see me, I'll be crowned a victor" She says, pulling her hand through her wild red hair.

"Well then when you come back, I guess you could buy me a few things… I need new jewellery." I joke.

"Ha, I'm not buying you anything. When you win next year, you can buy whatever you want."

When I win next year… I liked the sound of that. All the careers here battle it out, have little competitions to see who will compete in what years of the games. I won last year, in the weapon completion, and now, I get to volunteer next year.

Lachlan was looking at the both of us, seeming amused. "Well, sorry to break the party ladies, but I've got to go back to training. See you girls later." He turns, and walks back to his coach.

"Same here," Camilla said. "I've got to get last minute training in!" She says, smiling.

I give her a small wave and walk over to the throwing section in the building. My coach, Mitchel, set up a special place for me, a mini forest, full of dummies to 'kill'.

Mitchel is practically a dad to me. My parents are workaholics, so I end up spending most my time with Mitchel training or just hanging out. I'm not aloud to treat Mitchel anything more of a coach while we train. He says it's unfair to everyone else.

I run into the section, and fling a ninja star at the first dummy I see. It cuts his neck, chopping all the way threw.

Mitchel always reminds me to pretend that I was in the real games, to crouch and hide. One lesson, I watched him doing what I was doing now. It was amazing.

I run through a lake, and climb up one of the few trees near me. I remember what Mitchel always said: "You better hope there are trees in your games. No one can see you, and you can see everything."

I spot a dummy, and as my second ninja star slips through my fingers, a scream interrupts me.

"_YOU IDIOT!_" I run out of my section, to see what all the screaming was about.

Camilla is on the ground, clutching at her leg. Her face is flushed red, screaming at Jonah. He was the new boy here, just 12 and is extremely clumsy.

"Camilla?" I call, pushing myself threw the crowd that was starting to form. "What happened?" I ask.

"This _IDIOT_, he was supposed to help my abseil down that thing!" she said, pointing at the climbing wall. "You must be kidding! You think you're going to be a victor? Your weak, your clumsy, just give up!" Camilla yelled, now looking back at Jonah.

Jonah's lip trembled and walked off, out of the building. Lachlan shook his head at Camilla and chased Jonah out of the building.

The nurses and doctors who worked here came rushing over with first aid kits. Their scrubs were disgusting; a sickly green colour with patches of blood over the front. After minutes of inspection, they finally came down with a diagnosis.

"Camilla," The male doctor said. "Unfortunately, you've broken your leg. You cannot participate in the hunger games this year."

Camilla went pale. This was her last chance to be in the games, and she wanted to win badly. Her fingers started twitching and she started murmuring things I couldn't hear.

The doctors lifted her up, and took her into the small emergency room.

I walk over to Mitchel, and ask the question everyone's dying to ask. "Who's going to volunteer this year?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, Sparkle. Maybe Rachelle…"

I shake my head. "You know Rachelle can't this year. She's not ready."

"Who else, Sparkle? No one is good enough." He says, sighing.

"How about… Maybe I…?" I say, struggling to form the words I wanted to say. Maybe _I_ could volunteer this year?

"Go home, Sparkle. Training's finished for today." Mitchel says, seeming oblivious to what I was going to say.

"My parents aren't home." I say, shrugging. I point to my backpack in the corner of the room, "I got everything I need in there."

He nods. "Go change. I'll take you to the reaping."

I collect my bag, and go into the girls' bathroom. I lock myself in a cubical and pull out my favourite black ruffled shirt, pink skirt and my favourite silver shoes.

Once I'm done, I look at myself in the mirror. I comb my blonde hair, and apply eyeliner around my grey-white eyes.

I leave the bathroom, and meet Mitchel outside the training centre. He's changed, and has combed out his black hair.

"Let's get going. Do you think you're parents will mind me taking you?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Let's go."

We walk in silence for a while, and then I start. "Mitchel… Have you, um, decided who will volunteer this year? Since Camilla can't volunteer?" I ask.

"No one will volunteer. No ones ready." He tells me, looking straight ahead.

"What! Are you serious? How am I not good enough, Mitchel? If I was going to volunteer next year, why can I not this year?" I burst, stopping our pace.

"Sparkle!" Mitchel exclaims. "Don't tell me you are thinking of volunteering?" He says.

"I am." I state, as I start walking again.

"Sparkle, you're not volunteering this year. I can't take that risk." Mitchel says, shaking his head.

"Mm... okay." I say. No point in arguing.

When we arrive at the square, we separate, and I walk to the other 15 year old girls.

"Hey, everyone! Are you all excited for the reapings?" Our escort, Twigles, asks. Everyone erupts in loud cheers.

"Ladies first!" She says. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach. Should I listen to Mitchel and wait another year? Or should I volunteer?

When our escort gets a piece of paper, she calls, "The female tribute this year is… Maggie Roswell!"

Maggie. She was also a career, and she trained at the same place I did. She is definitely _not _worthy of going in this year.

She walks slowly to the stage. What should I do?

I look at Mitchel, and he is shaking his head. I start to feel a bit faint.

Oh, darn… just do it… nah…no…yes…yes, now. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream, before anyone else can.

I look back at Mitchel. He cradles his head in his hands, shaking his head. Was this the right decision?

"Oh, a volunteer! And what's your name?" Twigles asks.

"Sparkle Dover… remember it." I say, trying to act as confident as I can. If Mitchel is right, and if I'm not good enough… Well, I would need the sponsors. I smile, and look out at the crowd, avoiding Mitchel. I find Lachlan, standing over at the other 15 year old section, mimicking Mitchel's actions. I hope they will forgive me.

**Ross West POV:**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

My eyes snap open. This is the day I've been waiting for my whole life;The 87th Hunger Games.

Even thinking about the games gives me a thrill. I planned this when I was younger. Once I turned 17, I would participate in the games, and win. I even counted which year I would be crowned the victor, and of course, it was the 87th.

I roll out of my bed, hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock, which now flashed _10:01 AM._

I slump my way to my wardrobe, and open the doors. I'm going to have to look my best, so I pull out my best clothes. I pull on my black skinny jeans, my white button shirt, rolling up the cuffs and place a loose tie around my neck. I find my black leather shoes near my door, and pull them on before leaving my room.

"Morning, Mum." I say, in an uncommonly cheerful voice. I only called my 'mother' mum a few times. She and her husband, Michael, adopted me when I was younger, but Michael left us when I was 5.

"Good morning…" She replies, slightly suspicious.

"I'm meeting up with Jacob. Don't wait up for me." I tell her.

I grab a piece of toast from the table, along with an apple, and leave through the back door.

When I get to Jacob's house, which is in town, we head out. We go to our favourite hot-spot; Tim's Lolly Shop.

"I don't think you should volunteer." Jacob tells me, the billionth time today. He pushes the door to the shop, a bell ringing announcing our entrance.

"Jacob," I say, shaking my head. "I'm volunteering whether you like it or not. I need this. I_ want_ this."

"Ah, Jacob, Ross, how are you boys?" Tim says, looking up from his newspaper.

"Great," I say. "Where are you hiding the sour worms?" I ask, searching the shelves where Tim usually stores them.

Tim sighs, pulling out the familiar container from behind his bench. "Go easy on these boys. You two aren't the only ones who enjoy these."

I smile at him, remembering the last time we were here. Jacob and I drilled the whole container.

"Two bags, please." Jacob sighs. He's still worrying over my decision of volunteering.

Tim hands us over two bags. "It's on the house." He says.

"Mad, thanks." I say, snatching my bag from Jacob.

"See you later, boys." He says.

"Bye." We call, leaving the shop.

We walk to the Town Square in silence, as we inhale the lollies. Loud applauses and cheers erupt, indicating that we're there.

We both make our way to the 17 year old boys section, throwing our rappers on the ground.

"Hey, everyone! Are you all excited for the reapings?" The escort crows. Everyone, including myself, start cheering.

"Ladies first! The female tribute this year is… Maggie Roswell!"

A short girl makes her way from the 14 year old section, smiling and waving at everyone. Before Maggie could even take a step on the stage, a girl screams out: "I VOLUNTEER!"

A girl makes her way out of the 15 year old section, looking confused, but also excited. I had to admit, she was pretty. She had long bleached hair, with brown, black and copper streaks in it. From what I could tell, it seemed as if she had grey eyes. I'd try my best not to kill her.

"Oh, a volunteer! And what's your name?" Our escort asks.

"Sparkle Dover, remember it." She says, confidently. She smiles, flashing perfect teeth.

"Sparkle Dover…" The escort says, nodding her head. "Now, it's time for our male tribute!"

She walks over to the boys' bowl, searching for a new tribute. It doesn't matter whose name is on that piece of paper. I'm going to the Capitol today.

"Our male tribute this year is… Christo-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I call, louder then Sparkle did.

I turn to look at Jacob, who is frowning now. "It's okay, bro." I tell him. "I'm not coming home in a box. I promise that."

I turn and walk up to the stage and take my place next to Sparkle.

"Another volunteer! What's your name?" Our escort asks.

"Ross West," I turn to Sparkle. "You should remember _that_." I say, smiling at her.

She smiles back, turning back towards the crowd.

I do the same, and wave as our escort calls, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your tributes!"

**Sponsor Points:**

keeponrockin'inthefreeworld: 170

Angelcandy55: 70

g-c003: 240

MySoulToReap: 100

Bookworm2795: 200

Wouldn't you like to know: 20

sweetheart124: 140

MockingJayzz: 125

akatrixie: 170

WalkerOfTheNight: 100

Optimisticboy101: 195

Shake me down: 240

packman23: 175

GhostWrite123: 40

JuniperRacer: 40

TeamCan'tWeAllGetAlong: 205

Grifeon: 225

MyRedPhoenix: 220

88: 250

Whisper: 20

Ok, so for the next chapters, I'm going to write about the Train Rides, Chariot Rides, Training Centre (Including private training sessions), Around the Building (So, like on the roof tops, in the meal rooms and in the tribute's room) and finally the Interviews. I'm not going to write all the tributes for each one, since it would take ages, so if there is anything you want your tribute in, tell me. Thanks :) 

**Casting:**  
Haymitch: Woody Harrelson  
Rue: Amandla Stenberg  
Thresh: Dayo Okeniyi  
Foxface: Jackie Emerson  
Glimmer: Leven Rambin  
Cato: Alexander Ludwig  
Clove: Isabelle Fuhurman

**Question:** Why does Haymitch drink so much? 


End file.
